


Supernova

by ameane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AAA - Freeform, M/M, Nico tring to cope with gayness, supernovas??, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameane/pseuds/ameane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk about supernovas makes Nico blush.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>‘I hate you.’ I finally managed. Will responded with laughter. <br/>It was fine. I think, when a leaner hand intertwines with mine. Two perfectly fine years.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

It was my second summer in Camp Half Blood. I was lying on the rooftop of my cabin for almost an hour now. The sky gradually changed colours - from orange, red to purple and dark blue. It was eerie, with background noise consisting of some campers shouting and laughing. However pleasant it was, the nip of irritation disturbed the moment. It was due to one certain blonde who was supposed to meet up with him on sunset. And now, as he looked into the sky, the stars have started to appear on the night sky.

I sighed with resignation. Will must have gone to sleep, as he woke up with the sun and went to sleep right after it set. But just when I gave up on the blonde, I heard clatter downstairs and a short yelp following shortly. I snickered when a loud voice complained.

'Nico, why is your shit all over the place?'

‘Well, it’s mine. And for the record the highest score I ever got on cabin check-up was three.’ I answered when a mop of bright hair popped out of the roof window. Will smiled warmly, a dimple appeared on the left side of his freckled cheek.

‘Hey there, sexy’

I groaned, and threatened him to take him next Christmas party with me if he calls me sexy one more time. He knew I wouldn’t do that (those parties are… traumatic to say at least). So proceeded to call me stupid nicknames.

‘Whatever you say, sweetie.’ He said, lying down beside me and propping himself on the elbow ‘What's up?’

I glanced at him and looked back at the star-filled sky.

‘It’s been two years.’ My voice was barely over whisper.

‘Yeah…yeah two perfectly nice years’ His reply was almost as quiet.

The following silence wasn’t awkward, it was a comforting one. I was deep in thought when Will yelled. Directly into my ear.

‘Hey, let’s become a supernova!’ I shoved a hand into his face, making some distance between us.

‘Will, keep it down!’ I whispered, not in the mood for being eaten by a bunch of harpies. Then I realised my hand was still touching Will, his shoulder to be precise. I took it off. Under his stare I felt my face getting warmer. This silence, on the other hand, was pretty awkward.

‘...but why?’ I croaked - the lump in my throat grew bigger and bigger.

He took a while to respond, massaging his chin in the process. I observed him in that moment. It made me aware of two things. He didn’t shave today and had a stubble (which made his face seem more mature and way more appealing). And his freckles emitted this dim light (like stars sticked to kid’s ceiling).

‘Well, we would look awesome on the night sky, for starters’ He finally said, seeming a little shy. ‘And well, I know that Sun is not likely to implode and create a supernova, but… the possibility that that would create another planet with sentient life on it is like… having personal alien offspring.’

I huffed and scratched my nose. ‘Will, you don’t have to have alien offspring if half of the campers under twelve are already like your kids.’ I remarked.

‘Our.’

‘Wha--’

‘Our kids, since you always hang out with me.’

It took me a while to process what he said. My face got warmer, and then my ears. Sitting up, I hid my face in my hands. I felt his gaze. He touched my back. His fingertips were warm, but it didn’t help me shake off my embarrassment.

‘I hate you.’ I finally managed. Will responded with laughter. _It was fine._ I think, when a leaner hand intertwines with mine. _Two perfectly fine years._

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO  
> im trash  
> and space is fucking awesome


End file.
